Panther
The Panther, also known as the Attack Panther or the Cat, is an enemy type that can be found only in Chapter 15, Showdown. In that chapter, Jacket must fight off two panthers at the same time using only a trophy. The panther is the only enemy in the game which can survive more than one melee hit from the player, other than Biker. The panthers behave in a similar fashion to dogs but with a few key differences. Firstly, the panther will cautiously approach Jacket upon first sighting. Secondly, after a few moments the panther will perform a pounce move which can track from one side of the level to the other and will not stop until either the panther or Jacket is dead. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number A single, dead panther appears in Hotline Miami 2 during the Hawaii sequences. This may imply it's a non-panther Cat native to Hawaii. Its head has been skinned by The Colonel to create his animal mask, the 50 Blessings logo carved into its forehead. Wearing it he gives his 50 Blessings foundation speech to his confused unit, before the blood causes it to slide off his face, leading him to awkwardly play the whole thing off as being drunk on top of shell shocked by warfare. Strategy *A fast hit and run tactic should be favored for fighting the panthers. The player can aggressively move in for the first hit and disorient one panther for a split second. The opportunity then should be taken to back up and prepare to hit the panther as it comes in for the pounce. If performed fast enough, the player can take out both panthers rather quickly. However, the panthers immediately attack after being hit for the first time, which can lead to your death if you don't walk back in time. *A very easy alternative strategy is simply standing in place with the trophy, hold down the melee button, and face the panthers, as they will simply walk into the attack, and die quickly. However, the panthers immediately attack after being hit for the first time, which can lead to your death if you don't walk back in time. *Another alternative is to hide behind the water fountains. The player can then step in and out of the panther's line of sight, slowly drawing it towards the fountain. It is relatively easy to then step around the corner while attacking. There is no time pressure with this strategy as the Panthers stop advancing as soon as the player is out of sight. Gallery Panthersidle.jpg|Idle Panthers. Pantherattack.jpg|A Panther killing Jacket. Deadpanthers.jpg|Both of The Father's panthers killed by Jacket. Skinnedpanther.jpg|A dead Panther seen in Casualties, its face been skinned off by The Colonel. Trivia *If during this battle the player walks close to the desk or tries to get behind it, The Bodyguard will throw a knife at Jacket, killing him instantly. Walking towards or even near her, will yield identical results; her immediately killing him. *In Vengeance the Father's office entrance is bookended with statues of these panthers. *Biker and one of the condos in Neighbors are shown to have fake / stuffed leopards, a lower upper class income equivalent to owning actual attack panthers. *Panthers are apparently imported by the Father from the volcanic region of Hawaii. Also imported from the Hawaii warzone is the Father's collection of military USSR firearms, seen by Richter in Demolition and used by the Son in the Colombian-Mafia War. *In real life, there is no large cat species that is known to be native to Hawaii in modern times. However, there have been occasional sightings of non-native big cats in Hawaii. *It is unknown what felid species they are exactly. They bare some resemblance to a leopard or a cougar with a peculiar and unnatural purple coloration, but they may also likely be a fictional big cat species native to the Hawaiian islands. *The Brandon mask is based off of this animal and has an extremely similar appearance to the panthers seen in-game. *The panther attack is approximated by the Son's Dirty Hands perk, which is notably identical to the mechanics of Tony, who wears a tiger mask. Category:Enemy Category:Boss Category:Hotline Miami bosses Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Jacket's victim